


Whispers of destiny

by Harutsuki



Category: Norn9 (Anime)
Genre: Angst, But don't worry it won't happen again, Clairvoyance, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Marking, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Soulmates, Spoilers, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Yandere, Yandere Sakuya, male yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harutsuki/pseuds/Harutsuki
Summary: Mikoto didn’t hold back her instinct of wiping away Sakuya’s tears that day... So maybe there's hope for him.He doesn't need to hide these feelings anymore. He can pour all those years yearning for her until she's full of him. Just like his mind is full of her.





	1. How it all started

**Author's Note:**

> This diverges from the anime since I'm following the videogame events. Anyway, the first chapter is the setting as shown in the videogame. Also, smut (and properly, the fic) from the Chapter 2 onwards.

Mikoto was following Sakuya to his room to change his bandages. Of course, she had no experience in bandaging a person. There was no guarantee that she would be able to do it any better than Masamune. But these were the injuries Sakuya had gotten because he was protecting her. Rather than spend yet more time hunting for the traitor, she wanted to do something for him. That’s why she accepted.

He put out the keys and opened the door. Once they were inside, she looked around and couldn’t help but notice that everyone’s room is designed the same way.

-My. It’s been how many years now since you last came to my room? -He wondered.

-There is not anything special about that. It’s just your room. -She replayed curtly.

-Don’t tell me you have been visiting any other gentleman’s room? With regularity, even?

His way of speech was polite, but there was something bitter in his tone.

Mikoto blushed at his implication.

-O-Of course not!! I, er… I only came along because I knew it was your room.

-I see. Are you implying that you don’t see me as a gentleman?

-N-no, I…! Er…

She didn’t know how to explain to him that she was comfortable with him because she knew him for so long without him taking it in the wrong way. She just trusted him. She felt safe with him. So she decided to change the topic.

-Anyway! Your bandages. I need to change them.

-…

He looked at her for what it felt like hours and then, he pulled off his coat and set it across the back of the sofa. Then he untied his bow tie and slid off his vest.

Mikoto blushed again as he kept his eyes on her.

-W-Wait a minute…!

His skin practically glowed in the light, it was so beautiful. The ribs she could see as he stretched his arms up looked thicker than she expected, and she could see the line of his body clearly, under de bandages.

-Wh-Why are you undressing?! – Her eyes started wandering around the room, trying to find something safe to look at.

-My bandages are under my shirt, you know. It would be difficult to get at them if I didn’t take it off. Didn’t you realize that? – Sakuya calmly said.

“ _W-Well, yes, I did. But I did not think he would display this much skin…!_ “ Mikoto thought.

-How can you let yourself be seen in such an embarrassing state of undress by an unmarried woman? The Nijo family name weeps! – She said the first thing that came into her mind.

-So what? Let it cry.

There was such a seriousness in his tone and gaze that Mikoto, embarrassed, averted her eyes.

She could hardly speak straight with him like that, let alone touch him to change his bandages. She sighed.

-Let one of the other guys do this. I will go call for them.

She turned on her heel and quickly made her way to the door. But Sakuya stopped her grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him.

-No. I won’t let anyone do it but you.

-…! Let me go! -she ordered.

-Why? I thought you were already well accustomed to the idea of clinging to another man.

His smile was cynical as he said those words. She had to crock her neck to look at him due to the height difference.

-…?! And when, pray tell, have I ever clung to another man! – She was so pissed

-Last night. In the dream – he muttered, smile erased and eyes downcast.

Mikoto then remembered her dream, in which she had hugged Sakuya so hard as she could in her fear that he could disappear at any moment. But, how could she explain it?

-Th-That, er… - She could feel her face heating up in embarrassment.

-Were Itsuki’s arms warm? You certainly looked like you enjoyed being held by them. When did you fall for him, anyway? – she gave him a puzzled look, not understanding.

“ _What? Itsuki? When did that happen? In that dream it was Sakuya who--_ " she thought furrowing her brows but then, she recalled something the Sakuya in her dream said: “ _Aha… I look like Sakuya to you right now. This must be your most convenient dream world. I’m not the real Saku. You don’t have to worry._ ”

The only one Mikoto had seen in her dream was Sakuya. This could only mean that… was no ordinary dream. Slowly, she started to remember more details. She reached to the conclusion that that was a dream Itsuki gave her.

-Will you feel better if I tell you I hate you? Don’t worry, I do. I despise you. I can’t forgive you for what you did. -The angriness in Sakuya voice brought her to the present. – You in Itsuki’s arms was the last thing I ever wanted to see.

There was so much pain mixed in his anger that was breaking Mikoto’s heart.

-Sakuya…

Hearing her calling his name did something to Sakuya, that pulled her down to the floor, pinning her while hovering over her. She hit it hard.

-…! Sakuya, stop!

She tried to set herself free from him, but he only hardened his grip on her. She then realized he was much stronger than what he seemed.

-You are so kind. So pure and beautiful. All I have ever wanted, all my happiness and joy, could only ever be if I was with you. – he continued, realising all the feelings he bottled up during all these years. – But you’re also cruel. You deny me at every turn. You will never, ever accept me and the feelings I have for you. But at the root of it, I’m the one who forced your hand. I never should have told you. If only I hadn’t ever mentioned that future. Then…

There was so much self loathe in his words that Mikoto couldn’t help the tears that flowed in her eyes.

-Then I could have given my life to save you. - He muttered, struggling.

-Sakuya, no… stop… Don’t talk about dying… If you died, I… I am not sure that I would be able to be myself anymore… -She said.

How can she get him to understand that if he dies protecting her, she would feel like dying?

His face got closer to her, they were almost kissing.

-Then be mine. – he begged, his breath caressing her lips.

Her eyes travelled to the shape of his lips, but if she gave in… if she gave in the temptation, then that means his future is going to happen and then, he’d die. He’d die for her and she will not allow that to happen. That’s the only thing she can do for protecting him.

-No…! Please, stop. Not another word. -She tried to sound strong.

Sakuya stared at her, without moving an inch, seeing through her bluff.

-So what if I don’t say it? Will you let me express what I feel as long as I don’t give it voice?

He then gripped her shirt and tore it opening it, exposing her.

-…! Sakuya, no! – Her free hands tried to cover her exposed breasts but he caught them again pinning them to their sides.

-Tell me why. Why don’t you let me in? Is it because you don’t want me to die? Or is it because you just don’t like me? Is it Itsuki that you love, instead?

Mikoto opened her mouth trying to soothe his hurt, but he didn’t let her make any sound.

-…No. I won’t let you go.-his grip got stronger and she knew he was bruising her.- You’re mine. You are my destiny. -He started to tremble. – My… my…!

He hid his face in between her neck and her shoulder. Sakuya’s tears dripped onto her skin. It felt like they struck all the way to her heart.

-What should I do? I don’t know. Tell me, what else is there I can do? – His voice was drowned in between his struggling on keeping it calm between his tears and her skin – I… I was never afraid of dying. In fact, I was strangely elated when I found out I could. My whole life you’ve protected me. The I found out that I’d make the ultimate sacrifice for you. I was proud of myself for the first time ever… Until I saw you cry like you did.

She wanted to hug him, but her hands were still in his grip. And maybe that was the best.

-Did I already lose you… on that day, ten years ago...?

The cause of Sakuya’s future death was unclear. All we knew was that he would die protecting the girl he loved the most. Preventing the future was simple. All Sakuya had to do was never fall in love with anyone. That is why Mikoto put so much distance between him and herself. To protect him. She thought being kind to him was a cruelty.

Part of her knew she shouldn’t wipe away his tears. Shouldn’t hold him or say that everything will be all right.

He usually was good at hiding these overflowing feelings for her. So maybe, only just one time she can indulge and then, everything will be like before. They will be again childhood friends with a complicated story.

She was not sure if that was a good idea even when she pronounced his name in a breathy whisper. He turned slightly to her in response, still hiding his face.

She turned her head towards him as much as she could and brushed her lips to his temple. He pulled more apart then, surprised, his eyes wide open. She raised as much as she could with his grip on her wrists and kissed his tears from his cheeks.

-Sakuya, don’t cry…

He then drew away her own with his thumb, before traveling to her lips. She could feel the salty as she opened them slightly.

-Neither do you. – He replayed.

He started to remove himself to go and Mikoto felt just like in the dream. As if he leaves her, he’ll go to not return.

-Don’t! - she gripped his arms, making Sakuya look at her in surprise and a hint of hope.

-Mikoto… -He got closer to her. His voice dangerously dark – You had your opportunity to run away from me. And you missed it.


	2. Her first mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only we knew the consecuences of our decisions...

-Mikoto… -He got closer to her. His voice dangerously dark – You had your opportunity to run away from me. And you missed it. Now I’m not going to let you go even if you ask me to.

She felt his lips. They were soft, even when they were demanding. He pulled away a little to study her reaction before clashing their lips, forcing her to part hers so his tongue could slip inside of her mouth. The kiss turned more hunger, needy. His heart was beating like a hammer. After all these years longing for this, Sakuya couldn’t believe he was kissing and touching her as he wished. He was ecstatic. His hand trembled as he caressed her arm upwards, until he locked his fingers in her hair. He tugged at her bottom lip, provoking an alluring whine from Mikoto. He could feel the warmth of their kisses spreading through his body. Mikoto hands travelled all the wide of his back, putting special care in the softness on her touch since he was injured. But every time her fingertips made direct contact with his skin, it sent sparks to his spine. He continued kissing her until they had to break for air. Sakuya lowered his head to her neck, kissing and sucking lightly at it. One of his hands supporting him while the other was drawing the curves of her body inside her broken shirt. His hand caressed her bra covered breast. She trembled against his touch and he removed his hand.

-No. It’s ok. – She said as she guided him towards her breast.

He cupped it and started massaging it through the bra while his mouth left a trail of kisses from her lips to her chin down to her collarbone. He then started sucking hard against the pale skin, leaving his mark. He kissed it, elated. Finally, she was wearing **_his_** marks. He started to feel feverish as he kept on kissing and sucking at her bosom while massaging her breasts meanwhile her hand was caressing his nape. She tugged at his ponytail, forcing him to look at her. She kissed him deeply, causing his blood to go south. He felt her hand going to that direction, much for his delight, feeling his muscles until she stopped at the line of his trousers. He shuddered as she traced that line from hip to hip, slowly, and he wished for her to rub it against his growing ache between his legs. But she kept drawing lines on his skin, never going further. With his knees on each side of her hips, he bended to lick her earlobe and tugged lightly at it before whispering into her ear:

-Don’t tease me, Mikoto.

He could feel her bra against his bandages as he moved her legs apart, so he could position himself in between. His hand travelled from her knee upwards idly, taking her skirt with it until it was a crumpled mess around her hips, exposing her panties. He licked his lips unconsciously at the vision. Her hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up at her face and kissed the tip of her nose. That gesture made her smile. He kissed that smile too. He tilted her head so he could kiss her throat, sucking at the base. He pulled her bra up, exposing her breasts without taking it off and experienced their softness for the first time. He squeezed lightly at them, massaging them. As he was getting used to the feeling, he started to draw circles with his fingertips around the nipple before doing so with his tongue. He lapped at the pointing nipple and sucked. She was having a hard time to supress her sounds and he was having a hard time not to buck his hips against her.

He bended one of her legs as he closed up the distance between bodies, capturing her lips and slipping his tongue in to taste her. He lowered his hips, feeling her heat against his hard, clothed erection. She moaned and grinded against him and he indulged in the sensation before pulling away. He could feel himself pulsating against the fabric, leaking precum and wetting his underwear with its stickiness. He wanted to satisfy Mikoto first, so his fingers found their way towards her thin panties and traced the shape of her folds, noticing how wet she was. She whimpered at the contact. His gaze clouded with desire and he delved a little between her lower lips making her shudder. He was getting drunk in her expressions. He pulled her panties to the side and slipped his fingers under the clothe so he could feel directly her silkiness as he continued to rub his fingertips around her folds and the bud between them. He’d make sure she’d never forget that _he_ is the one giving her this pleasure. Not even if she tried.

He wanted to protect Mikoto, her stubbornness and pureness, with his own life. Even when she opposed. But, as he was ecstatic with the sounds he was provoking with his caresses, he wanted to break her just as much if not more. Break her before anyone else could, make her a needy mess impossible to live without him. He wanted to engrave himself under her skin. Sakuya introduced one finger inside her wetness without any warning. Mikoto’s gasped and he waited a little for her to accommodate before moving it. She bitted him in his shoulder trying to suppress her moans. She could bite him harder, mark him for later. He wanted a reminder that this was real and not some delirious dream. He introduced another finger coated in arousal and curled them. Much to his delight, she bit harder. He could feel her teeth breaking his skin and he moaned throaty. Mikoto tightened around his fingers in response, making it more difficult to move. He couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to be inside of her, to be buried in her wet warm tightness instead of his uncomfortable damp underwear. But he could wait now that she accepted him, enjoying little by little as he fills her mind more and more.

For a moment he feared his fingers had made her bleed. He removed them. There was no blood in them and her panties weren’t stained.

-Does it hurt? – He asked.

-No… I just didn’t expect you to do that. But… I liked it.

He smiled to her shy confession. Even more when she pulled his face down to kiss him due to her embarrassment.

He let slipped them in, slowly this time, while he drew circles around her clit with his thumb. This tongue imitated it around her nipple before sucking it. Her arms cradled his head as her hips were grinding against his hand. He left a trail of red on her skin as his mouth travelled to her other nipple. It was harder to move his fingers as Mikoto grip around them got stronger, so he fastened the movements of his thumb as he curled his fingers more. Pumping more than thrusting them.

-S-Sakuya! nngh… too much…

With a loud suck on her nipple, she arched her back and clenched around his fingers. He moved his fingers a few more times before taking them out carefully. His breath was as heavy as hers. He stared at the slickness of his fingers and licked them, tasting Mikoto.

He admired her form with flushed cheeks and feverish eyes before making his decision.

As Mikoto was still riding off her climax, Sakuya pushed her up from the floor. Letting her legs wrap around his hips instinctively and her arms around his neck for support, he carried her to his bedroom trying to ignore his need to pump into her body, pressing against this aching. Once they entered the room, he moved her to the comfort of the bed. He took her damaged shirt and threw it next to the bed, so he could unclasp her bra and let it fall together. He took her dishevelled skirt out. Her panties were a sticky mess quite similar to his own underwear in this moment, pressing against his throbbing hardness. He removed that piece too, baring her naked. How many nights have he dreamed with Mikoto, being spread like this in his bed, accepting all of him as he takes her?

But this was no dream. She was here right now, covered in his bites and kisses. And that only could mean that she accepted him. All of him, as he was. He smiled and she smiled him back, eyes still hazy.

He started touching her lightly with his fingers, close to her entrance, coating them with her realise as he kissed her. He wanted to hear her more. He wanted to taste her until she finished once again. She hissed when his fingertips grazed her bud, oversensitive. His mouth caressed her abused nipples before going down until his face was buried between her thighs. He tasted her directly for the first time, gently, with the flat of his tongue. She gasped and pulled at his hair as she closed her legs as a reflex, trapping his head, her scent enveloping him completely. That made him moan against her sex and press his painful erection to the mattress, in a way to realise a little the burning heat that settled between his legs. His hands pulled apart her legs not without effort while he started lapping at her folds. When it was clear that Mikoto won’t be closing her legs again, he used his right hand to draw circles around her entrance as he circled her clit with his tongue. She bucked her hips against him. He was so proud of her being greedy for his touch. He looked up at her with half lidded eyes as he introduced one finger without stop licking at her bud. She bit her lips hard as she tried to suppress a moan without much success. He started moving the finger inside and out of her, filling the room with wet sounds as he was flicking his tongue. He could feel himself pulsating against the fabric of his underwear, ready to burst but not having enough to do so. His mouth left her core to give her a trail of angry kisses in her inner thighs. Mikoto moaned frustrated at the miss of the touch. She pulled his hair until his lips were caressing her most sensitive part again. He chuckled, and his breath sent shivers of pleasure through her spine. She was tightening around his finger as he sucked, and he knew she was close.

He rose up and kissed her with her taste on his lips, muffling her sounds.

-Mikoto… I lov - Her eyes were glazed with desire and his feelings for her, but her hand stopped him from speaking further.

-No! Don’t say it.

Even when she was near for her second orgasm caused by him, she was denying his feelings. After everything, she didn’t accept him. He pulled his finger outside of her.

-Why? – He demanded.

-Because this shouldn’t be happening. You cannot love. You have to never fall in love with anyone! You know it!

He clenched his teeth. The fact that he still had her taste on his tongue only made his next words bitter.

-It’s alright if there’s no love in the act then, no? I can take as much of you as I want if only I don’t love anyone.

-Wa-wait! – Her voice overlapped the sound of the zipper as Sakuya freed himself. Not minding removing his trousers completely.

If only she accepted him, everything would be so different. But at least, he could engrave his feelings for her into acts. He kissed her temple gently as a tribute for all the things that could have been as he positioned himself in between her dripping core.

-N-No! Sakuya! -She put her hands covering her entrance.

He took them and kissed lightly the inside of her wrists. As if he was being careful not to break a butterfly wings before pinning them. And as promised, he pinned both her hands above her head.

-Don’t worry, Mikoto. Lust and love are two different things. If I cannot love anyone because it’s our promise, at least I can lust. Don’t you think you should take some responsibility?

She gulped. He knew she felt responsible for chaining him to their promise and making his life a loveless one. She could have built a shield with her power at any moment, but she didn’t and that was his cue.

He positioned himself towards her entrance rubbing the leaking tip, mixing his own fluid with hers before pressing into her warm core. He knew he was crossing a not returning point, tainting the pureness of Mikoto himself. But as he felt her tightness stretching around his tip, he couldn’t help the smile creeping on his face, hidden behind his bangs. It was he and not another man. It was _he_ the first to claim her, diving inside of her, feeling how tight and warm she was gripping him. How wet she was, wet for him. She cried in pain but that didn’t make him stop. He swept her bangs in a lovely gesture, though.

-It’s ok, Mikoto. No love, remember? – He grunted as he pushed into her until the hilt, making her hands fly to his back.

She clenched his bandages, opening his wounds and making him hiss in pain. That made him not finish himself in that very moment. He was so high in the vision of Mikoto struggling beneath him, he didn’t notice he had realised his grip on her. He started to thrust into her without giving her enough time to adapt. Mixing his own pleasure with the pain her nails were inflicting.

As the pain subdued, his movements were bringing her a kind of pleasure she didn’t know it was even possible. She wrapped her legs around his hips, so she was more comfortable as he buried himself deeper. She was so close after everything he did to her before that feeling him in the fullest was driving her crazy. Even when she didn't want it like this, she could feel the burning heat down her belly. She looked at him as the bed creaked with his thrusts. His cheeks were pinkish and his hair was stuck in his skin as he clenched the sheets to her sides. All of him so white it seemed as if he was glowing. Her hands caressed his face and he looked at her with half lidded eyes. She wanted to see his expression as he come undone. She rocked against him and he bit his lower lip. She was so full already. He stretched her so much that she could feel every part and ripple of Sakuya inside of her, reaching in her deepest parts. Each contact skin to skin brought her closer to the edge. His hand found its way in between them and started to rub into her bundle of nerves at a frenzy speed.

-S-Sakuya! – she arched her back as she clenched around him.

At the first contraction Sakuya had to pull out as he almost spilled himself inside her. “ _That was close”_ He made a mess of his covers as well of Mikoto’s thighs.

She rose up to an almost sitting position confused as she felt hot drops falling in her inner thighs. The white fluid sliding to the mattress. She picked some of his jizz between her fingers.

– Oh…

He tilted his head confused for Mikoto expression as she rubbed the liquid between her fingers.

-What? – He asked in a rusty voice that Mikoto wasn’t used to.

-N-nothing – she cleaned her fingers in the covers. – You… pulled out.

She sighed, relieved.

-Did you expect I wouldn’t?

\- N-No…!

Her face was getting redder as he studied her expression. A tiny smile forming in his lips and she turned away from him. He hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear.

\- Did you… hope for it?

She felt his muscles against her naked back, his arms embracing her.

-…! Of course not! – She moved away from his hug.

The cold air made her miss his warmth making her bit her lower lip.

– I did but next time I won’t. – he stated.

-N-Next time? – Her eyes widened.

He didn’t answer as he zipped up his trousers. He got up and grabbed some clean clothes.

\- Use this to cover your broken shirt. Also, you can use the shower if you want. – He let her one of his vests.

As Sakuya observed Mikoto getting inside his bathroom like she was running way, he glanced at his covers mixed with blood and their arousal. His fingers traced the crimson spots, the shadow of a smile in his lips.

He’d made Mikoto crave for him as much as he craved for her. At any price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never noticed how difficult is to write smut until I did it.  
> Even more when english is not my native language. So please, let me know if there are errors.  
> This made me admire so much the writers who create quality smut fics.


	3. Her second mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His relationship needs a change. And Sakuya is willing to take care of it.

When Mikoto left the bathroom after cleaning herself fast, Sakuya was nowhere in the room.

-Sakuya? – She asked aloud.

There was no response. She looked at the bed, there was no clothes covering it. _I suppose he left to the cleaners_. She sighed.

She left the room. Searching for him had progressed beyond habit and into the realm of instinctual behaviour for her. But never before had she seen him so overcome with emotion. Even on the day Sakuya told her he had foreseen his own death, he had smiled.

“I love no one but you”. Telling him that one thing would make all of his anger evaporate. It would soothe away all of his pain. But if Mikoto were to do so…he would die.

She heard voices in the distance. She looked around her in case one of those were Sakuya’s.

She found Sakuya talking with Itsuki next to the fountain. She felt strangely calm given the circumstances, but she stood rooted in place, not getting closer so neither of them could notice her yet. Should she even be there? She had spent all her life denying what he wanted. It was entirely possible that he did not want to see her face right now. Maybe that was the reason he left, after all, he was pretty far from the wash machines…

She turned on her heel and started to walk away.

-Saku, I get why she’s so important to you. But sometimes, excessive admiration can drive a woman into a corner. – Itsuki said – If it really is love, something’s gotta change. You. Her. Your surroundings. Something. If it doesn’t, it’s just gonna keep on going this way.

She came to an abrupt halt as they were talking about her.

“ _Change…?”_ Mikoto thought. “ _Something DID change now_ ”. She waited for Sakuya to replay, holding her breath to be as quiet as possible. It took a moment before she could hear his voice.

-My admiration pushed her to this? Then what on earth should I have done instead? – There was an edge in his voice, as if he was trying to pacify his boiling rage. He continued, talking faster. -Despite how precious she is, I can do nothing to protect her. I can’t even hear her tell me that she cares. I do nothing but cause her pain. It took everything I had to arrest my feelings for her into simple admiration! That was the very best I could do…!

Mikoto didn’t know he felt that way for her. All the compliments Sakuya had given to her throughout their lives raced through her mind.

-Sorry, I didn’t mean to berate you for that. You’re pulling off something that I don’t think I ever could. – Itsuki apologized. – I was just telling you what I’d do, if I were in your shoes. If we couldn’t be happy here, I’d just find somewhere else where we could be. If it was something I could manage myself, good. If not… well, you know what they say. The ends justify the means.

That left Sakuya thinking.

-…. If we were to go somewhere else, as you suggest, that would mean abandoning our duty. She would have to throw away everything that she is. I don’t believe that forcing her to change will in any way lead to her happiness. I… I love her the way she is now.

\- I see…

Listening to the speak, one thought popped into Mikoto’s mind and would not leave. Sakuya’s future death. Was that something she would cause? Sakuya was hurt protecting her from the traitor’s attack. She was attacked because of her power. But her powers are her. There’s no way to separate them from her. If her power is the ultimate trigger of Sakuya’s death, then leaving him is for the best. No matter how much he cares for her, she couldn’t bear if he died.

She was barely aware that Heishi and Nanami were getting close. She was just aware of Nanami’s arms surrounding her while she cried.

 

 

 

 

She woke up the next morning with a sore body. She wasn’t sure if it was for crying to sleep or for all that happened yesterday. She forced herself to stand up and go to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror as she waited for the bathtub to fill.

With a mixture of embarrassment and heat, her eyes followed the trail of hickeys going from her neck, the valley of her breast, her belly, hips… she even found marks in between her thighs

She couldn’t help but remember the feeling of his hot mouth against her skin, his hair softly caressing her inner thighs as he pressed his mouth where she needed the most.

Her hand strayed to rest in her lower abdomen.

-I… did it. With Sakuya…

Talk about not crossing lines and making changes.

-This means nothing. – She said as if to convince herself. – We cannot be together. If not…

If not, his vision will become real. And she will avoid it by all means. She had to.

She entered the bath, she felt a discomfort that made her remember that she was a virgin no more. She felt her blood rushing to her face in embarrassment and to other parts as she remembered how he had moved inside of her. She could still feel the lingering sensitivity in the muscles of her core, a new sensation. She bit her bottom lip as she gently rubbed the sponge against her skin, trying to wash away the rising heat. With some movements, her sore muscles would flash into her mind images and sensations of yesterday, of Sakuya’s body. And every time her own body responded in a way that perturbed Mikoto.

 

It was hard to conceal the marks Sakuya left in her neck. Luckily, her hair covered most of them, but any breeze and everyone would notice the purplish in her skin. She sighed as she turned to get out to the living room.

Nanami was sleeping in the couch, she must had been worried about yesterday outburst. She gently woke her up. Nanami rubbed her eyes.

-Are you ok? – She asked with a sleepy voice.

-Yes, I’m better now. Thanks for yesterday.

-No problem.- Nanami stood up and looked at Mikoto. She avoided her eyes as she reached for her hair to make sure it was hiding the marks. - Let’s go eat something.

Mikoto was glad she didn’t force the conversation on her. She wasn’t sure how to face what happened yet.

 

****

Sakuya was in a bench close to the fountain, repeating in his mind the conversation he had with Itsuki. He was changing things, but was it enough of a change to get what he desired? 

\- The ends justify the means… – He muttered.

A flash of light pink crossed in front of him. Koharu was on her way to the kitchen. He stood up and called her. She turned to face him with her typical smile.

-Hello, Sakuya. Can I help you? – she asked.

-No, don’t worry. – he smiled. - I was just wondering how were the crops. You just came from there, no?

Her face lighted up.

-Yes! They’re growing so much! They’re very healthy too. Kakeru is a good teacher.

His smile wavered for a second. This girl was head over heels with Kakeru even when he was being so mean to her. Why Mikoto could not love him when all he was being was nice and caring to her?

\- What are you growing now?

-Ah! Strawberries! Kakeru forced Senri to water them and…

Sakuya noticed Koharu had some dust in her cheek since she was harving.

“ _Really, how can she be such an airhead? No sense of proper decorum. So opposed to Mikoto. She would never allow herself to be seen in an improper fashion”_ But he had seen her being quite the mess between his sheets.

He sensed her before he saw her with the corner of his eye.

-So you’re usually alone there with Kakeru.- He teased her with his tone and a smirk.

She got red in a second, surprised. It was so easy see through her. She opened her mouth, surely to denied it.

-Wait, Koharu.- He interrupted.

He got closer her, until they were almost face to face, making the pink haired girl turn a shade of red due to the proximity.

-You got some dust on you. – he cleaned it with his finger.

-S-Sorry! – she put her hands on her cheeks and rubbed them.

He chuckled.

-Nothing to be sorry about.

-Sakuya, can we talk for a moment? - Mikoto commanded.

 -Of course. -he said concealing his glee.

He agreed but stood in place. A confused Koharu was looking in between both of them. Mikoto clicked her tongue and pulled him away by the arm. It was the first time she was touching him since what they did. It was difficult to hide his smile as he felt the tingle of her touch.

-What do you think you’re doing? – She hissed as soon as she considered they were far enough.

He raised his brows in gesture of surprise.

-Talking with Koharu, what else? – He stated the obvious.

-No! You were touching her.

-Should I have her wear dirt in her face when I had noticed? – he calmly remarked.

-You should have told her. Not doing it yourself. That’s… that’s indecent!

-I thought that way was faster. But you’re not being fair, Mikoto. You can hug Itsuki but I can’t even touch others?

-It was a mistake! I thought… - she bitted her bottom lip. She couldn’t say she thought it was he, right? That everything was just a dream.

He buffed as she kept silent.

-I told you love and lust are two different things, and that I can lust, as you tasted last time. -Mikoto blushed.- Are you worried that I’m after Koharu?

-Don’t come close to Koharu. She’s innocent. – she said between embarrassment and gritted teeth.

-What can you do to avoid it?

He put a strand of hair behind her ear softly, his mark now visible on her skin. His finger tip traced the curve of her jaw down until it was over the hickey. She was perturbed with her whirling emotions. He smiled and turned away. He wasn’t playing fair. He didn’t care anymore. As far as he knew, nothing was fair.

-Bye, Mikoto. – and he added, louder. – Bye Koharu! See you at dinner!

As Sakuya was walking towards the dormitories, Koharu got closer and touched lightly Mikoto’s forearm. Her reflex was to move her hair so it covered her exposed skin. She turned her face and talked with Koharu:

-Has Sakuya done… or said… anything improper to you?

-Sakuya? No, he’s very kind and sweet. – Koharu explained. She was debating if she should say more, Mikoto waited for her to continue – At the beginning, he was cold. But he was very kind to you. I think he’s opening up to people now.

 _I doubt it._ Mikoto thought but said nothing.

-I’m glad – she forced a smile.

-Is anything wrong? Has something happened between you?

Mikoto pulled at her hair again, making sure it covered her neck. She knew Koharu was just asking out of concern, but she couldn’t let anyone know. This was her problem. She didn’t see the point in making others worry about it.

-No, nothing. I was just wondering how he was doing.

-Oh, yes, Toya said you had a fight.

-What? – Mikoto asked, surprised.

-He changed his bandages yesterday. Sakuya said he teased you and that’s why he had more wounds.

She was speechless. Masamune has seen. _Does he know?_

-I… I need to talk with Sakuya, I forgot to tell him something. -she managed to say.

-O-Okay…

Mikoto waved her goodbye and ran in the direction Sakuya left before.

She caught him almost at his door. 

-Sakuya!

He turned unsurprised and tilted his head, his hands on the keys. She bitted her lip not knowing how to start. Sakuya sighed.

-Would you like to enter? I guess what you want to tell me is better if no one else hears.

She nodded. He opened the door and stepped to the side, letting her pass first. As soon as she was inside, she glanced towards the spot where yesterday everything started. She turned her face chasing away her thoughts with flushed cheeks. She cleared her voice before speaking.

-You said to Masamune that we had an argument.

Her eyes followed Sakuya as he sat down on the sofa. She decided not to sit down but came closer to him, so they could talk face to face.

-I think it’s better than telling him the real reason why I have new scratches in my back.

-I… I wanted to apologize for that. -She muttered, looking at the floor. – You got those wounds for protecting me and after that I…

He stood up and came closer. He embraced her as if she was made of crystal.

-It’s not your fault, Mikoto. – He whispered to her ear soothingly – After all, I took something very precious from you.

Shivers ran through her spine for his proximity. She pulled him away.

-Don’t do that.

He grabbed her by the wrists, preventing her from running away before they talked.

-Why? Can’t I behave as a childhood friend and give you a hug?

She tried to move away from his grip.

-You know perfectly well that’s not a childhood friend hug.

He closed slightly his eyes, his grip a little stronger. Just to let her know he wasn’t letting her go, doesn’t matter how much she struggled.

-Mikoto, you’re so _not_ sincere with your feelings. -his voice was low.

-What are you talking about?

\- I’ve been observing you since we were little. I know the look you had in your face. You were jealous when you saw me talking with Koharu. It was the same for me when I saw you with Itsuki. -His grip was now uncomfortable as it got even stronger.

-What!? No! Koharu is my friend and I just don’t want her involved in this. Nnngh! Sakuya, you’re hurting me!

He let her hand free, just to trace her ribbon, his eyes following the motion as he loosed it.

-“ _This_ ” – he repeated absentmindedly.

Then he looked up at her eyes.

-Mikoto. You need to learn to be more honest with yourself. And I can teach you.

She tried to run away only to feel herself spinning and being pushed towards the sofa. She fell down on her bottom, to the softness of the couch. She looked up at Sakuya. He had her ribbon on one hand and with the other, reached towards her. He positioned himself in her lap, caging her between his legs so she couldn’t move much. He removed his own ribbon. She squirmed with all her might, but he managed to take both her hands, pulled them to her back and tied her with it. Mikoto was surprised at his behaviour. Sakuya had never been this pushing, something was wrong with him

-Sakuya! Stop! – She tried to pull her arms free.

-I need to make sure you don’t run away until you’ve fully understood the lesson. -his voice was too calm and Mikoto’s lips quivered. She was afraid of this part of Sakuya she had never seen before. This darkness inside of him.

-No… please… Sakuya…

He kissed her chastely on the lips.

-Don’t worry, I will never hurt you. Not on purpose, at least.

She gulped. Right until now he’d never hurt her. It was always the other way around. She was the one making him suffer. But Mikoto wasn’t that sure this Sakuya wouldn’t hurt her if she didn’t do what he said. She nodded and he smiled slightly. Curiosity started to slip through the fear as he picked her ribbon and blind folded her.

-Sakuya, what are you doing?

She didn’t like the feeling of not being able to know what was happening around her.

-Shhh… don’t worry. I’ll make sure you learn how to be honest with yourself. But you need to trust me completely first.

There was something eerie in his soft voice that sent shivers down her spine as her brain screamed to run away.

She felt the coldness of the air when he removed himself from her. She missed that warmth as she could listen his steps going further away. She turned her face towards the noise direction. She heard a click and knew he just locked them inside so they wouldn’t be interrupted in the middle of whatever he had planned for her. She gulped. 

She bitted her lips to conceal her feelings as she felt him getting closer until he stood behind her.

His arms wrapped around her neck in a delicate embrace.

-Mikoto…- he said, longingly.

He breathed her scent, and it tingled her skin.

-Sakuya, please, free me. This joke is getting too far. -her voice sounded not as demanding as she pretended to.

It fell into deaf ears, but he stopped embracing her. Worry overtook her as she thought that she doesn’t want to know how terrifying can be an angry Sakuya.

-Please. – She said softer.

-I’ll free you… -She could hear his movement due to his soft voice - later.

His voice was now in front of her, above her head so Mikoto tilted her head upwards. He looked down at her, with her eyes covered, mouth slightly open as a faint pink blush painted her cheeks, the top of her shirt opened showing the beginning of her cleavage, her arms strained behind. He bended towards her, lips caressing her ear.

-I didn’t know this look would fit so good on you. – he whispered, his breath tickling her.

His lips touched hers as his tongue traced her slightly parted ones.

She opened her mouth to try to reason with him, but he let his tongue inside her mouth at that chance. Putting one of his legs between hers, parting them apart a little more, his hand moved to the back of her head, so he could angle to deepen the kiss.

His tongue traced every corner of her mouth, as if he wanted to make sure he was in every part of her. His fingers intertwined in her hair and pulled slightly. She moaned as he pressed his body towards hers more, caging her between him and the couch. His tongue inside of her was moving faster. His leg went further in between hers and he could feel her heat through the clothes. Mikoto felt lightheaded. She tried to remove herself of the kiss to breath, but that only made Sakuya to press even more firmly against her. Her arms were in an uncomfortable position, but he didn’t seem to care as he traced the exposed skin of her legs up to her hip.

He finally broke their kiss and rested his forehead on hers. Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She was on the edge, not knowing what to expect of this, and that made her very aware of her surroundings. Even the slightest movement of Sakuya’s body made her flinch. That awareness made her extra sensitive. A quiet moan escaped her lips as she felt Sakuya’s hot mouth on the lobe of her ear, traveling down her jawline towards her pulse. The wet trail left on her skin made her shudder. The hand that wasn’t pulling slightly at her hair slipped in her shirt, drawing forms in the bare skin of her waist. His mouth was now leaving a trace of angry kisses in her collarbone. As his hand draw upwards, so did his mouth until his lips collided against hers, hungrily. His hand covered her whole left breast as he fondled it. Her whimper drowned in Sakuya’s kisses. He was devouring her as if this was their last day. He unclasped her bra and the tips of his finger traced circles around her nipple. He was taking his time teasing her. His thigh pressed against her sex as his hands and mouth caressed her, finding her most sensitive places that made her shiver in delight and exploiting them.

He dragged her shirt upwards and downed his head between her breasts. His hand kneading the breast where his mouth wasn’t licking, sucking and teasing. She could feel the burning sensation growing between her legs as he kept himself pressed against her. She started grinding against him unconsciously.

When he pulled away his leg, he had a wet stain of her arousal on his trousers. He touched her wetness circling her entrance with his fingertips. He could feel the slickness through the clothe. He caught each side of her panties with his thumbs as he dragged it down her legs, carrying a transparent thread of arousal until it broke. He licked his lips in anticipation.

-How many times will it take to make you lose control? – he wondered, and she knew that this time she won’t be able to escape.

He swept his finger between her folds, coating it with her essence and sending a shiver through her spine. She barely could suppress a moan. He rubbed his digit around her clit as he traced all her shape leisurely. His mouth leaving kisses in between her breast before sucking, long and hard. His ministrations not stopping for even a moment as his fingers continued probing her, rubbing and pushing slightly in her entrance. He caught her nipple between his teeth, pulling lightly before starting sucking at it, his tongue circling around it.

His attention turned to the other nipple, his free hand teasing now the first.

She tried to move her arms free because all the sensations was overwhelming, but the ribbon just dug into her skin, hurting her. She gasped as she felt two of his fingers opening her wide as a third traced the contour of her entrance, inside.

It was too much, her breasts were getting over sensitive because of his mouth ministrations and his hand was driving her crazy. She could feel the fuzziness in her head as she was getting closer. The burning desire making her grip his fingers tighter.

He stopped suddenly and she frowned questioning.

-S-Sakuya?

His mouth was caressing her collarbone and he started giving her wet kisses in the base of her throat. She swallowed.

-Is… is something wrong? -Her voice was dark with desire.

-No, why? – his soft breath caressed her jaw as his hand rested on the other side of her neck.

-You stopped suddenly so I thought something happened.

-No, don’t worry.

He kissed her hard, sending all her worries to oblivion. His tongue twisting with hers as soon as he found his way inside of her mouth. His hand pulling slightly her hair as he deepened the kiss, his other hand continued the work down below. He was focusing on her clit while feeding on the sounds drowned in her mouth. She moved her hips trying to find a little of the extra friction that she needed to reach her climax. It was almost there, she could taste it. He removed his fingers as he pulled apart of her kiss. His breath as hard as hers. His hands cupped her face.

-Mikoto… - his soft voice was lower and huskier, dripping lust. -Don’t move your hips.

She nodded. Whatever if that meant he was going to let her reach her peak.

He continued kissing her as he coated one of his fingers with her arousal before pushing it inside of her warmness. He soon introduced another and started to move them in a fast scissor motion. She tightened around his fingers, and he pulled them out to leave wet traces around her breasts. She whined.

He was leaving her in the edge. Close, but not enough to seek realise. After a little while, he started licking and sucking at her nipples. He went down to her belly, and down until his tongue hit the bundle of nerves that made her arch her back. He gave her a long stroke with the flat of his tongue and her head fell backwards. He lapped at her clit in a deliberately slow pace before delving deeper into her core. She bucked her hips and his hands grabbed her thighs to keep her steady. His tongue was mercilessly undoing her. She was close, the need of realise almost too much for her. He stopped. She groaned.

-You need to tell me what you want, Mikoto. I can’t know otherwise.

He teased her liking her nipple while drawing circles in the other with his fingers.

-You… know… - She muttered over the loud sound of her heart beating.

-I need you to be honest with me… and yourself.

She turned her head to her side in desperation. He knew very well, it was obvious what she wanted.

She could feel him chuckling against her inner thigh as he trailed kisses towards her knee. He was getting further away from where she needed him the most. It was frustrating.

-P-Please…

But Sakuya ignore her as his lips went up to her hips. He kissed and licked his way from one hipbone to another and come back. He sucked on the joint of the hip and the leg.

-Sakuya-aahhh! – she moaned as his tongue was suddenly toying with her clit.

He circled it with the tip of his tongue as one finger slipped into her. He curled it as he rubbed it in and out of her. He added a second as he sucked at her pearl. She clenched around his fingers and he pulled away.

She was breathing heavy, her heart pounding on her ears in synchronization with the pulsating heat down her abdomen. Burning, aching.

He bitted her nipple before licking it and she cried out in response. It was too much, his hair was ticklish as it grazed her oversensitive skin, the wetness of his tongue, moving from her abused nipples to her belly and down…

He started stroking lightly her clit and her folds at a very slow pace with the flat of his tongue.

She was ashamed of the sounds he was stealing from her. And even more ashamed that she wanted more of his touch, his mouth, his tongue, moving, wet and hot over her, inside of her…

She moaned, hard.

-P-Please aahh… mmmore!

He kept his pace as if he didn’t hear, driving her crazy.

-S-Sakuya… please….

He dipped it inside of her after a long stroke once, twice, she let her head fall backwards as she groaned in frustration when he came back to his teasing featherlike caresses over her bud.

She struggled with her bonds in an attempt to grab his head and pull him towards her. How she wished she could tangle her fingers in his hair and move herself as hard has she’d like. But with her hips in an iron grip she couldn’t even move herself against him.

-Sakuya!

-Mm?

The vibrations sent her even closer. She was so close…

-Sakuya! Please, more! – She managed to say in heavy breaths.

-More what? What do you want?

His voice was husky and dripping lust, even if she couldn’t see his face she could remember his clouded eyes from last time. She could imagine his dishevelled look. The pulsating ache was unbearable, she needed realise.

-I want more! You! – he didn’t move and she grunted. – I want to feel you, in me. I want you deep inside of me.

She bitted her lips, she wanted to feel him filling her, stretching her as he dived deeper inside of her. She clenched.

She felt him standing up and she feared he was going to leave her flushed like this. Maybe this was his punishment for her behaviour. Being left spread on his sofa, wantonly dripping wet for him.

-S-Sakuya! Don’t go!

He got closer to her. Close enough for her to feel his breath on her skin.

-I’m here. -he whispered.

-D-Don’t leave me! -she didn’t mind if she sounded clingy. The coil down below was too much to ignore – I need you. I need to feel you deep…

His lips had the taste of her arousal as he kissed her while he removed his belt and trousers. He turned and shoved her to her side until she was flat on her back in the couch. He positioned himself in between her legs, caging her in his arms and his weight. She was so slick that he entered in her in one smooth motion, biting hard on his bottom lip as she felt the bliss of being stretched, almost coming in that moment. He continued devouring her, mixing her essence with the metallic taste of the blood. He pulled out almost completely before burying himself to the hilt in strong thrusts. His speed was increasing slowly, trying to prolong the moment. She was breathlessly kissing him with raw lips, her moans drowning in her throat, her head fuzzy. She came hard as she felt his tip touch the deepest inside her, spasming around him. He didn’t stop thrusting and she was overwhelmed with oversensitivity. She gasped for air as he ravished her collarbone going faster. She was too sensitive after her climax and each movement of his hips was a mix in between pain and pleasure, making her whine each time he was fully inside of her. He shifted his hand to her thigh and bended her knee keeping his hand there so she couldn’t move it.

-Sakuya… it’s… too… much… -she moaned between trusts.

He dug his nails on the skin of her thigh and bitted on her left breast to quiet a moan as he spilled himself in her. He kissed her forehead lovely as he tried to catch his breath.

He slipped out from her and sat on his knees for a moment before he gently pulled her to a sitting position and removed the ribbon that tied her hands. Being able to move after all this time restrained made her wince. She could feel little by little the warm blood flowing as Sakuya removed her blindfold. The blush on his cheeks, the hair sticky in his forehead, his chest heaving and his dishevelled clothes were a tell-tale of what they just did. She was too tired to think about that. She lied on her back again with a contented sigh. Sakuya lips curved in a little smile as he took pride in the state he left her.

He started massaging her shoulders and arms, getting rid of the soreness.

-See? It wasn’t that hard. You’ll feel better if you’re more honest with yourself. -his voice was soft, but still a little raspy.

With the comfort of the couch and the calming touch of Sakuya, she felt drowsy and without notice, she dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of hard because they're supposed to be in a past era, where there's not even fireguns. So, what about condoms? At that time there wasn't...  
> At least, not for regular people.  
> People from the World have access to future technology so I hope that includes contraceptives xD


End file.
